Up the sky
by Nalou
Summary: Sherlock observait le ciel, allongé sur le dos, dans un calme absolu. A 25 ans, il avait enfin trouvé la solution à ses problèmes. Plus exactement, une solution à 7%. Celle qui lui permettait de réfléchir en paix, enfin. [Cadeau à la fabuleuse Amelia theFujoshi pour son anniversaire. I love you !]


**Note : _Amelia_ , je n'ai rien dit mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas te faire de cadeau. Un joyeux anniversaire à la plus belle et la plus fabuleuse des filles de tout l'hémisphère sud ! (Au moins !) (Mais comme ça les filles ne sont pas trop jalouses !). Je t'aime !**

 **J'espère que ça te plaira, malgré un Johnlock, mon amour !**

 **Comme toujours, merci à _Flo'w Tralala_ , qui me soutient dans tout ce que j'entreprends, et qui n'hésite jamais à sortir ses crocs de T-REX et ses pompoms pour me motiver et me donner confiance en ce que je fais. Merci à _Clélia_ de m'avoir fait confiance, et en retour de m'avoir conforté dans mon idée.**

 **Une bonne lecture à toute, en espérant que cet univers vous plaise !**

 **Nalou**

* * *

Sherlock observait le ciel, allongé sur le dos, dans un calme absolu.

A 25 ans, il avait enfin trouvé la solution à ses problèmes. Plus exactement, une solution à 7%.

Il avait pourtant essayé pas mal de choses, de la douce à certaines plus dures ; et il lui avait fallu quelques années et quelques expériences pour trouver celle qui lui correspondait le mieux.

Celle qui lui permettait de réfléchir en paix, enfin.

Sherlock observait le ciel, allongé sur le dos, et ses pensées tournaient enfin en cercles concentriques, bien alignées sur le centre de son esprit. Il sentait l'adrénaline affluer, ses réflexions s'enrichir.

Il se sentait capable de refaire le monde. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait, dans ses pensées, sans une once de regret.

Il leva le bras, observa sa main à la paume ouverte vers le ciel, contrastant de sa blancheur face au bleu profond. Il pouvait presque voir son pouls battre à travers les veines dilatées qui couraient le long de sa peau.

En fond, à peine un point haut dans le ciel, à la vision périphérique du brun, ce qui semblait être un oiseau se tenait immobile.

ççç

Il expérimenta plus en détail cette solution. Faisant varier les différents paramètres, pour ensuite en cataloguer les résultats.

Au fil des années, son corps et son esprit s'habituant aux effets, il augmenta progressivement le volume de soluté injecté.

Ainsi, il retrouvait cette sensation de calme, de concentration. Tous ses petits puzzles se résolvaient d'eux même, lorsqu'il appuyait sur le piston.

Il oubliait. Il réfléchissait.

Il était entier.

Le cadre changeait, parfois dans un champ, parfois dans une rue. Parfois, dans son appartement. Son imagination, elle, le portait toujours face au ciel, étoilé, bleu ou bien rouge sang.

Une seule chose ne changeait jamais.

L'oiseau, tout en haut, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

ççç

Sherlock prêta attention à ce volatile pour la première fois un 25 décembre.

Il était allongé sur un canapé miteux, ses longues jambes sur le dossier, la tête presque au sol. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, aussi perdu dans ses songes qu'il était. Pas qu'il ne s'intéresse particulièrement à cette fête religieuse sans vraiment de sens, mais le prétexte avait été trop beau pour passer à côté. Autant s'offrir un beau cadeau pour Noël.

Il planait tranquillement depuis quelques minutes, quand la redescente se fit sentir. Son trip ne durait plus autant qu'avant. Il injecta la seconde seringue qu'il avait préparée, et pressa le piston. Il soupira d'aise, relâchant ses épaules, lorsqu'il ressentit le changement opérer.

Son pouls augmenta, son cœur battant irrégulièrement mais à une vitesse incroyable contre sa poitrine, et il ne parvenait plus à garder les yeux ouverts correctement tellement la tête lui tournait. Sa cage thoracique l'opprimait. Il avait la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua, coincé dans les méandres de son esprit et incapable de bouger, que l'oiseau s'était rapproché, descendant en altitude, pour commencer à tourner au-dessus de lui. Un charognard ? Sherlock n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir avant de perdre conscience.

ççç

Il se réveilla dans la même position que précédemment. Il s'assit en sursaut, trempé de sueur et totalement perdu. Il savait qu'il venait de vivre la toute première overdose de sa vie.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son cerveau avait pu faillir à son devoir ainsi. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas succomber au _craving_. Il observa le creux de son bras droit, remarquant enfin que l'aiguille pendait encore mollement, le piston totalement enfoncé.

Il la retira violemment, l'envoyant se briser un peu plus loin, ignorant les dégâts de sa chair, avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains, tremblant.

L'adrénaline s'estompait, et il commençait à ressentir les effets négatifs de la descente.

Sa perte de conscience l'avait empêché de savourer les effets.

 _Quelle expérience._

ççç

Il fut un moment où Sherlock ne prit plus en compte les paramètres qu'il s'était lui-même choisis.

Il injectait, puis revivait réellement, avant de calmer la descente par une nouvelle piqûre.

Il préférait oublier le monde extérieur, et savourer ce qui se déroulait dans son cerveau. Une nouvelle dose adoucirait son réveil, de toute façon.

ççç

L'oiseau était étonnamment proche, maintenant. Sherlock ne le discernait pas vraiment, mais les deux grandes ailes d'un blanc aveuglant cachaient régulièrement le soleil brûlant de ses rêves.

Un bruit magistral dérangeait ses tympans à chaque battement d'aile de l'animal, comme si la force qu'il déployait pour voler était suffisante pour broyer le corps de Sherlock.

Il apposa sa main droite en visière, tentant d'apercevoir de plus amples détails sur ce rapace qui n'allait plus tarder à raccourcir drastiquement sa vie.

Les ailes fournies mesuraient plus de quatre mètres d'envergure, mais son corps restait indistinct dans la brûlure du soleil, mis à part une tête d'un blond rendu doré par les rayons.

Il restait immobile, à peine quelques mètres au-dessus du corps allongé de Sherlock. Seules ses ailes battaient dans un rythme lent et régulier, le maintenant dans les airs.

Il tenta de le fixer autant que ce que l'animal le fixait, mais se rendit rapidement compte que l'état de son corps et de son cerveau ne le lui permettrait plus pour longtemps.

Alors qu'il perdait de nouveau connaissance, il aperçut le temps d'une fraction de seconde l'animal bouger, se jetant dans sa direction.

 _Bien, qu'on en finisse._

ççç

Le sol trembla sous lui au moment où l'animal se posa face à lui. Il était allongé, incapable de bouger, et la douleur lui vrillait le crâne, l'empêchant de réfléchir de façon cohérente. Ses yeux menaçaient de rouler dans leurs orbites, son corps prêt à lâcher prise.

La créature se redressa doucement, étendant ses jambes avant de se tenir totalement droite.

Sherlock put apercevoir alors certains détails qui lui avaient échappés depuis le début.

Son corps humain, par exemple.

Ses jambes étaient entourées d'un pantalon de lin noir, alors que son torse était nu, révélant une peau tannée par le soleil, et non exempte de cicatrices, sous laquelle roulaient des muscles saillants.

Sherlock prit alors le temps d'observer le visage de l'inconnu. Ses traits étaient durs, mais dans ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan brillait une douceur sans fin.

Ses cheveux blonds, coupés courts, luisaient au soleil.

Et bien sûr, les deux ailes gigantesques qui encadraient son corps terminaient le tableau, les plumes blanches se mouvant doucement avec la brise.

La douleur se rappela à lui à l'aide d'une nouvelle vague fulgurante, et l'être de lumière se précipita à ses côtés. Il encadra le visage de Sherlock de ses mains chaudes pour l'aider à ancrer leurs regards.

« Ecoute-moi bien, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Je suis John, ton ange gardien. Tu m'en as fait baver, hein ? Sherlock, reste avec moi. »

Sa voix était ferme, et résonnait dans son crâne. Tout ce que le brun souhaitait en cet instant, c'était de dormir. Juste, fermer les yeux un instant.

L'homme au-dessus de lui lui secoua vivement le visage.

« Tu restes conscient, je n'ai pas fini ! Tu es têtu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette fois ci, c'est la dernière. Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire. »

Tout en lui parlant, la créature ailée enleva une main de son visage, avant d'approcher son poignet de sa propre bouche. Il mordit violemment la chair, perçant à travers la peau jusqu'à ce que son sang ne s'écoule.

John tendit alors son poignet blessé sous le nez de Sherlock, plaquant la blessure contre ses lèvres.

« Bois. Bois ! Tu n'en as pas encore fini avec ce monde, crois-moi ! »

Devant l'absence de réaction de Sherlock, John n'hésita pas un instant avant de le gifler. _Cet être avait définitivement de la force…_

La tête lui tournait, mais Sherlock finit par s'exécuter, prenant en bouche la surface de peau offerte avant d'aspirer comme il le pouvait le sang qui s'en échappait.

Le goût de fer le révulsa.

Sa dernière vision dans le monde de ses rêves chimiques fut celle de l'ange s'effondrant à ses côtés, immobile.

ççç

Sa surprise fut immense lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau dans la réalité.

Encore une fois, à l'hôpital.

Il pouvait sentir le tube glissé dans sa gorge, injectant de l'air à intervalles réguliers via un respirateur artificiel.

Une aiguille lui transperçait le creux du coude, bien plus grosse que celles qu'il utilisait pour ses affaires personnelles, et un moniteur cardiaque recensait ses différentes constantes.

La chambre était vide.

Pour le moment.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de saisir sa chance. Il désengagea l'embout du respirateur de l'arrivée du tube qui occupait sa gorge, avant d'arracher celui-ci, le tirant en avant pour le dégager. Il toussa, sa gorge se rebellant contre l'intrusion et contre la méthode sauvage qu'il avait déployée pour le retirer.

Il se redressa, arracha sa perfusion et les différents capteurs qui envahissaient son corps, avant de sauter de son lit et de récupérer le sac contenant ses vêtements avant d'enjamber la fenêtre.

Il n'avait que quelques instants avant que les infirmiers ne débarquent et il n'avait aucune envie de terminer attaché à son lit à écouter son frère lui faire la leçon et se voir emmener dans un énième centre de désintoxication.

Il réfléchirait à toutes ces nouvelles données plus tard.

ççç

Ses cheveux flottaient au vent, frôlant presque ses épaules, et une barbe de plusieurs jours lui piquait les joues.

Combien de temps était-il resté dans cette chambre d'hôpital ?

Ses muscles protestaient contre cette soudaine mise en mouvement, et il avait du mal à respirer l'air pollué de Londres.

Il se changea rapidement dans une allée, rabattant sa capuche sur ses cheveux longs, avant de traverser la rue et de rejoindre son appartement en évitant les systèmes de vidéosurveillance.

Mrs Hudson allait faire une crise cardiaque, en le voyant.

ççç

Quoi qu'il en dise, quelles que soient les raisons qu'il se répétait à longueur de journée dans son crâne, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais retoucher à sa douce solution.

Il savait qu'il avait frôlé la mort d'un cheveu avant de passer plusieurs mois dans le coma.

Car oui, la seconde chose qu'il avait faite en arrivant au 221B, après avoir contenu les élans de Mrs Hudson, et avant même de s'occuper de ses désordres capillaires, fut de vérifier la date.

Il avait passé presque six mois sur un lit d'hôpital, complètement coupé du monde extérieur. Et il savait pourquoi.

Même s'il refusait de croire en son dernier délire. La drogue lui avait vraiment fait croire des choses étranges. Comme si un « ange gardien » - s'ils existaient – pouvait se sacrifier pour lui.

ççç

Les années passèrent, et après avoir prouvé son utilité à Scotland Yard, Sherlock pouvait enfin mettre son cerveau à contribution.

Les enquêtes avaient remplacé la drogue dans ses besoins journaliers.

Alors qu'il étudiait différents résultats sanguins dans le laboratoire de Bart's, l'un des médecins qu'il parvenait à supporter plus de cinq minutes – Mike Stamford – entra dans la pièce, accompagné.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots entre eux, avant que Sherlock ne s'assied et demande le téléphone du médecin.

« Tenez, prenez le mien »

Sherlock redressa vivement la tête, fixant le nouvel arrivé avec des yeux s'agrandissant toujours plus.

« John… »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, avant que Mike ne reprenne la parole.

« Vous vous connaissez, tous les deux ? »

« Non. » Répondit simplement le blond.

Mike les fixa tour à tour, avant de laisser tomber.

« Bien, je vous laisse discuter. Je crois que vous avez des choses à mettre au point, avant de prendre une décision pour la collocation. »

« Oui, merci Mike. »

John ne l'avait même pas regardé en lui répondant. Appuyé lourdement sur sa canne, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Sherlock tant que le troisième homme n'avait pas quitté la pièce.

A peine la porte claquée, le blond reprit la parole.

« Eh bien, _long time no see_ , n'est-ce pas, Sherlock ? »

« Comment ? »

Le brun était sans voix. Son cerveau, d'habitude rempli d'idées qui se bousculaient les unes contre les autres, était maintenant vide, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

« Hmm… C'est une longue histoire. Disons qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour récupérer suffisamment, comme tu peux le voir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se sacrifie pour son protégé. »

« Les… les ailes… ? »

« Disparues. Je n'ai plus ce privilège. Mais je peux encore servir, en tant qu'humain. Je suis prêt à te suivre, Sherlock, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Laisse-moi vivre auprès de toi. C'est le but de mon existence. »

Sherlock le regarda quelques instant, le regard perdu dans les iris marin qui le fixaient. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, avant que son cerveau ne se remette finalement en marche.

« L'adresse est 221B Baker Street. Aimes-tu le violon ? »

* * *

 **J'espère que la lecture vous a plu, malgré ma fâcheuse tendance à ne faire que des UA !**

 **En dernier cadeau, ma belle Amelia, je te laisse choisir.**

 **Souhaites-tu une suite à ce petit rien ?**


End file.
